


Never What You Planned

by galentines



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: Their Friday nights are starting to change.





	Never What You Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, new to this fandom as far as fic writing goes. Also haven't written fic in a long time, but I have a lot of feelings about these two, and also... there is a distinct lack of smut. This story just kind of popped up out of nowhere in my head, and I continue to have A LOT OF FEELINGS. Thanks so much to Ashley for the beta. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

There’s something more… desperate, about Trina tonight. Her tense hand in his, between them in the car. The way she grabs him in the doorway, the way she clings to him as he leads her upstairs.

It’s not as though the situation is particularly unusual, given their routine. Jason gets dropped off with Marvin on Friday night, and if they’re not too tired, soft touches and sweet kisses become wonderful evenings with his wife. A moment to enjoy each other in their quiet home before jumping back into reality for the weekend.

But no one was in the hospital, before. They weren’t constantly worried, confused, wondering. They didn’t have to explain to their son that one of the people he loved most could be gone at any moment, and that none of them really knew why.

They didn’t have to face Marvin, eyes red with exhaustion as he greeted Jason for the weekend, few words to offer his ex-wife as she tries to reach out.

Mendel leaves Trina in their room to get ready for bed, and goes to let the dog out. It’s a chilly evening, autumn hanging in the air. Dodi sniffs around the yard, unassuming, like life is still “normal” and the most important issue at hand is whether or not the squirrels are nearby. Mendel kicks at her ball and she chases after it in the porch light.

If he glances up, he can see that the lamp isn’t on in the bedroom. With a brief whistle, Dodi follows him back into the house.

He finds Trina sitting on the bed, still fully clothed in the dark. She doesn’t look up when he comes in, just tightens her fists against the quilt. When he reaches out, her cheeks are wet.

“Trin--”

But she stops him, curling her fingers around his collar as she pulls his lips to hers. He tries to dry her eyes with his thumbs, but she’s too forceful, shaking hands frantically pulling at his buttons as he moves to sit with her.

“Trina, _Trina_.” He firmly takes her wrists, dropping a kiss on each and holding them in his lap. Her eyes are shining but the tears no longer fall; her lips are swollen and her hair is a mess, and just like every time... his breath is gone. His Trina, his wife.

“I love you,” she whispers, turning over her hands to press her palms to his. “I just need,” she stutters, trying to find words. “I need... Mendel, please.”

Her eyes are begging him, gently, and he understands. They don’t speak as he quietly guides her to lay back on the bed, lips trailing after his fingertips as he undresses her. She squeaks softly with every touch and lets him take his time, and he can’t help but worry. He knows his wife, and she’s a force to be reckoned with, especially in here. But if this is what she needs, he knows, he’ll always be there for her.

He kisses down her stomach, encouraged by a breathy “yes” she lets out as her back arches. He knows just how to make her bend, how to bring out those noises that he loves, but this is different. This is something else. So he explores, patiently, even as his fingers press into her thighs in need.

He loses track of time and himself until she grasps for his hand, pawing at the sheets until they meet. And then he hears it, her sobs, and when he looks up she’s biting down on her other fist, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Honey, Trin--”

“Don’t you dare.” She lifts her head slightly, gaze on fire. “Don’t stop.”

“But--”

“ _Do not_.”

So he doesn’t. He goes back, tries to turn the cries into moans, tries to write his love into her skin until she understands, until she _knows_ , he would do anything for her. _Anything_.

When she comes its fierce, fingers pulling at his hair with abandon, her gasps echoing in the dark room. Her hands go limp in his as she pants, trying to catch her breath. He presses a last kiss against her thigh and moves back up her body.

She curls into him, her hand immediately going under his shirt to his bare chest. The tears are gone, again, for the moment.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. A hand drifts down to the button on his jeans, but he stops her.

“Sleep, sweetheart. Just sleep.”

She nods, burrowing into him further. When he presses a kiss to her brow, its like her entire body relaxes against him.

He hears Dodi’s collar jingle from somewhere downstairs, sees the headlights of a car as it quietly drives past their home. Tomorrow he has to mow the lawn, and it’s his turn to decide on dinner, and they have to visit the hospital at some point. Jason will be there, with wide innocent eyes and more questions, more worries they don’t have an answer for.

It’s just a Friday night, _almost_ like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Dodi is a Hebrew name meaning "my beloved"


End file.
